custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Makaen
History The daughter of the Matoran Karznav, Makaen traveled with her father to Erkelon during the First Voyage, settling in Ko-Erkelon. She was one of the small set of individuals who were transformed into a Toa, but Makaen did not immediately throw in her lot with the Toa Vihagu, instead only assisting them as she saw fit. Makaen fought alongside the Vihagu in the battles of Seerox and Verius. Personality Makaen is generally reclusive and does not put much stock in other people. She much prefers research into the history of Erkelon and the Masters over interacting with other people. This is not to say that she is antisocial - she has been known to enjoy the company of others at times. She has a vast memory and a rational mindset. Powers and Abilities As the Toa Vihagu of Ice, Makaen has the ability to control Ice. She can also control low temperatures, turning water into ice. She does not wield a normal weapon, instead using a Chronicle of Power to amplify her moveset. With the Chronicle, she can craft weapons out of ice particles in the air, such as an Ice Sword Example Powers .]] *Spike Bomb: Makaen creates a ball of ice, and throws it at an enemy. This attack does little damage besides attaching some ice where the iceball hits. With a mental command, however, Makaen causes the ice to suddenly burst into icicles and spread in different directions. The sudden movement can pierce armor if it grows close to it, or break a being's insides if it has been allowed to seep through armor. *Frost Dance: Makaen coats herself in subzero particles, loosely attached to her armor. For approximately the next 20 seconds, any movement she makes will release subzero particles into the air, which can accumulate ice onto enemies, freezing them or slowing them down. *Frost Blade: When equipped with an Ice Sword, Makaen can load subzero particles onto it. When striking enemies with the sword, Makaen has a better chance of freezing enemies. *Ice Shield: Makaen casts a cold front into the air near her, causing a small wall of ice to appear. She can freeze it into the ground, making a solid obstacle, or telekinetically push it into enemies. *Chronicle: Although not a power exclusive to her, Makaen is the only one of the Toa Vihagu to consistently use a Chronicle of Power offensively. When opened, the Chronicle will select one power that Makaen is capable of using with her current energy and equipment, and provide a mental impulse as to how the power can be used. :*Iceforge: A Chronicle Power that Makaen is able to use commonly. It allows her to create an object out of solid ice, and use it as a weapon. Her most common use of this power is to create an Ice Sword. Relationships *The Toa Vihagu **Ayen -- friend **Zerkah - team leader **Drainu -- friend **Jetera - teammate **Saidon -- teammate **Shaju -- teammate **Therina -- friend **Mokatu -- teammate **Emekal - friend Gallery Outfits Trivia *Like all members of the Toa Vihagu, Makaen is based on a person Stormjay Rider knows in real life. Her use of Chronicles in particular is inspired by the inspiration's love of reading. *Makaen's design, her weapons especially, are partly inspired by Robin's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Ice Category:Spirit Shadows